The Miraculous 3
by pika418
Summary: We all know Ladybug and Cat Noir. They're Paris's greatest heroes. But there's danger in the air, and the bug and cat team are going to need some help. A trio of Miraculous holders appear. But are they friend or foe? When these three rise to the challenge, Paris will know their story as Miraculous: Tales of Butterfly, Volpina, and Paon. (spin-off to my MLB and BH6 crossover series)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Miraculers! This is my first actual fanfiction to be posted under the Miraculous category (I've written some unpublished stories, and deleted published stories on the old Nick Message Boards. *sigh*) Anyways, this is actually a spin-off of my Big Hero Miraculous series, so if you like Big Hero 6 I'd appreciate it if you check out my crossover series, and I hope you enjoy it. So far, there are three full-length stories, a series of one-shots that takes place after the first story, and a stand alone story about my OC's difficult childhood. She won't be in this story, but her name is Avery Bourgeois, and she's Chloe's twin. However, this story will feature a character created by my friend crystal ladybug/Marinette Loud, named Wendy Bickerman. So, please note that this story does spoil BHM just a little bit, so if you are planning on checking it out, read that first. This story is designed to stay as separate as possible from BHM, but it still exists in the same universe. So, I guess I'll end my little blurb here so you can meet Paris's newest heroes!**

 _It is one week until the start of a new school year at College Francoise Dupont. The students are all preparing for the new year._

 **Marinette:** (packing her bag) Ok, I think that's everything.

 **Tikki:** Aren't you forgetting something?

 **Marinette:** Oh mys gosh, I need to find out if Adrien's in my class! How could I forget!?

 **Tikki:** Actually, I was talking about your notebook.

 **Marinette:** Oh. (packs) Ha ha, I guess that's pretty important too.

 **Adrien:** And...all packed! (closes bag) It's so weird that we're going back to school, I'm gonna miss summer.

 **Nino:** Me too, dude. Too bad we aren't in the same class. Hey, you should check with Marinette!

 **Adrien:** I don't know, Nino.

 **Nino:** Come on, bro, we both know you want to! You can deny it all you want.

 **Chloe:** Sabrina, that outfit's hideous, I refuse to be seen with you wearing that. If daddy pulled some strings so we could get the same class, at least make it worth while.

 **Sabrina:** I think it's so great how we're always together!

 **Chloe:** Yeah, yeah, no need to get sentimental. Now, I need your opinion on these shoes. Which pair looks better with my outfit? I love both of them, I just can't choose!

 **Lila:** (pacing her bedroom floor, talking to herself) Come on, Lila. You can do this. You can't go back to Lila the Freak. People WILL like you, they WILL accept you. Even if I have to stretch the truth. *sigh* I just wish people liked the real me. But I guess life just doesn't work that way.

 **Rose:** I can't wait to start the new year! I have a feeling it's gonna be great!

 **Juleka:** Glad you're happy. I wish I weren't so shy, then maybe I would actually enjoy school.

 **Rose:** Maybe you should talk to Nath, I think you two would be good friends.

 **Juleka:** Me? Talk to a boy? Are you kidding?

 **Rose:** No, Juleka, I'm serious! I think if you just gave it a try, you could meet a whole bunch of new friends, it's easy!

 **Juleka:** Maybe for you, but I'm just the quiet goth girl who usually goes unnoticed. Part of me wants to change that, but I don't want to leave my comfort zone. I'm already teased even when I don't speak. It's better for me to stay confined inside myself.

 **Rose:** You have nothing to worry about. This is going to be a good year, I'm sure of it.

 **Nathaniel:** (sitting on his bed, to himself) Do I really have to go back there? The last thing I need is to be locked in a room with a bunch of obnoxious kids, with only my drawings to keep me sane. (picks up homemade comic, smiling) If only Ladybug and Cat Noir were in school with me. It would be amazing, and they'd be my best friends. And then I could join them, as Super Nathan!

 **Wendy** _is sitting alone on her flight to Paris. Her family is moving there from Los Angeles due to her father having to work there._

 **Wendy:** I just can't believe this is happening.

 **Yumii:** You don't seem excited.

 **Wendy:** I mean, I guess it's cool that we get to go to Paris, but I'll really miss my old school and friends. I mean, Ivy's the only one who know's our secret.

 **Yumii:** And we have to keep it that way. No one else can find out that you're Ailuro.

 **Wendy:** (whispering) Quiet, we're in public, and my parents are only a few seats away.

 **Yumii:** Oh, right, good point.

 **Wendy:** I know I shouldn't tell other people I'm a superhero, but I can't hide forever. (stares out the window)

 **Rose** _and_ **Juleka** _are taking a walk around the streets of Paris._

 **Rose:** So, did you hear that Prince Ali is planning on visiting Paris again this winter?

 **Juleka:** Really? That's so cool!

 **Rose:** I know! I'm so excited! I wonder if he remembers me.

 **Juleka:** What is with the traffic today?

 **Rose:** I don't know, I don't think I've ever seen so many cars at once.

 **Juleka:** Hey, look over there. See that man?

 **Rose:** Yes, why is he crossing the street?

 **Juleka:** And why did the light just turn green?

 **Rose:** And why are those people driving right towards him!?

 **Juleka** _and_ **Rose** _run into the street and push_ **Master Fu** _onto the sidewalk just in time and help him out._

 **Rose:** Are you ok, sir? Sorry about the rough landing, we just panicked.

 **Master Fu:** It is alright, it takes more than a fall to keep me down. Thank you, girls.

 **Juleka:** Well, we just did what anyone would do, it's really no big deal.

 **Master Fu:** I'm not so sure about that, it takes true heroes to willingly put themselves on the line for a person they don't even know.

 **Rose:** Heroes? Maybe that's stretching it a little far. I'd say we're more along the lines of kindhearted citizens.

 **Juleka:** Yeah, I don't what we did is exactly heroic. Close, but still, we were just being good people.

 **Master Fu:** Either way, it was very impressive. (walks away)

 **Juleka:** Now that you think about it, we did save that man's life. But I just don't picture us as heroes.

 **Rose:** I know what you mean. We're only high school students, and it was all just a first instinct kind of thing.

 **Juleka:** Most people would do the same thing.

 **Wayzz:** Are you thinking what I'm thinking?

 **Master Fu:** Yep.

 **Wayzz:** Master, this might not be the best idea. The people of Paris may not accept the girls because of Hawk Moth and Volpina.

 **Master Fu:** I'm sure they'll be fine. Those two are impossible not to like.

 **Rose** _walks into her room and finds a box on her dresser._

 **Rose:** Where did this come from?

 **Juleka** _enters her house._

 **Juleka:** Mom? Dad? I guess they're not home. (sits down at the kitchen table, sees the box) What's this?

 **Rose** _and_ **Juleka** _open the boxes, and a bright light shines out of both of them. They look away, and out of the light,_ **Nooroo** _and_ **Jinxx** _appear._

 **Rose:** Huh!?

 **Nooroo:** Hi Rose!

 **Rose:** How do you know my name!? Who and what are you!? What's going on!?

 **Nooroo:** I know this is all pretty confusing. Let me explain. My name is Nooroo, and I'm a Kwami. (pointing to the brooch in the box) And this is your Miraculous.

 **Rose:** A Miraculous? Like the ones Ladybug and Cat Noir have?

 **Nooroo:** Yep! Rose Lavillant, you have been chosen to become the next Hawk Moth!

 **Rose:** What!? No, this must be some mistake! I'm not evil!

 **Nooroo:** No, Gabriel Agreste chose to be evil. And you have the choice too. Hero or villain, it's all up to you. (shudders)

 **Rose:** What's wrong?

 **Nooroo:** Gabriel enslaved me when he last had the Moth Miraculous. I had to stay imprisoned inside that cramped brooch all the time, whether he was actually using it or not.

 **Rose:** Well, I would never do that.

 **Nooroo:** I sure hope so. You're reminding me of Patricia already.

 **Rose:** Who's Patricia?

 **Nooroo:** That's a story for another time.

 **Rose:** Ok, I guess I should put it on, then. (puts on the Moth Miraculous)

 **Nooroo:** Ok, there are a few simple rules now that you have accepted your destiny. First, never take the brooch off. Second, to activate your super power, say Tenshi. Basically, your Tenshi power can turn butterflies into tenshi, and they can unlock the hero in normal citizens, and grant them with special powers so they can help you in battle. Third, to transform, all you have to say is Dark Wings.

 **Rose:** Ok, should I do it now?

 **Nooroo:** Uh, maybe later. I haven't been free in so long, you understand, don't you?

 **Rose:** Of course!

 **Juleka:** Whoa! A necklace with a flying fox in it! Cool!

 **Jinxx:** Yeah, I guess I'm pretty cool. So, Juleka, right? I'm Jinxx, I'm your Kwami, I grant you special powers, blah blah blah.

 **Juleka:** Sweet! (puts on the necklace) So, how do I use these powers?

 **Jinxx:** I'll tell you later, I need a nap. Where's your room?

 **Juleka:** It's just upstairs, you'll know you're in the right place once you see my decorative skulls.

 **Jinxx:** (nervously) Uh, skulls?

 **Juleka:** Relax, they're fake. And I don't have animal skulls. Only human.

 **Jinxx:** You're a strange girl. (flies upstairs)

 **Juleka:** (looking at her necklace) Is this...a Miraculous? No, it couldn't be, could it? This looks like the one Volpina had. I don't think I'm cut out to be a hero, and there's no way I'm going to destroy buildings and drop people off the Eiffel Tower, maybe this is a mistake.

 _That night._

 **Nooroo:** Ok, now, what's your power?

 **Rose:** Tenshi-the ability to turn normal civilians into superheroes who can help me in battle.

 **Juleka:** What's my power again?

 **Jinxx:** Hypno Song. Your weapon is this flute thingy and when you say "Hypno Song" while transformed, any song you play on your flute will mesmerize everyone around you.

 **Nooroo:** Your weapon is...

 **Rose:** A scepter, which can extend to any length and has a built in phone and tracking device so I can keep in touch with other heroes.

 **Jinxx:** Oh, and before I forget, your flute also has a phone and tracking device in it, so you always know where other heroes are.

 **Juleka:** Will I have a partner? Like how Ladybug and Cat Noir have each other?

 **Jinxx:** Yep, she has the Moth Miraculous.

 **Rose:** My partner has the Fox Miraculous, and she has the power to hypnotize enemies.

 **Nooroo:** Very impressive, Rose! You have a great memory! Ok, one last thing, how do you transform?

 **Rose:** Easy! Nooroo, Dark Wings! (transforms)

 **Jinxx:** In order to transform, you need to say a special phrase. Now, once you're transformed I won't be able to guide you through this anymore, so make sure you remember everything.

 **Juleka:** What do I have to say?

 **Jinxx:** Ears Up.

 **Juleka:** Ok. (takes a deep breath) Jinxx, Ears Up! (transforms)

 **Butterfly:** Whoa, this is crazy! (opens window) My parents are downstairs, but, I really don't want to do this! (looks down) I don't know about all of this. (looks at scepter) How does this thing even work? (holds out the window and presses the button, it extends, she slides down it) That was kinda fun! Ok, where is that fox? (her scepter folds back to its original length, she turns on the tracking device) It says my partner is coming this way. Wow, she's really moving fast! But, I don't see her anywhere.

 _A really long orange flute continuously extends in the air. The wind knocks it over, and it lands at_ **Butterfly** **'s** _feet, vertically in the air._ **Volpina** _slides down the flute really fast, and lands on top of_ **Butterfly,** _the flute folds back up._

 **Volpina:** Sorry about that. You must be my new partner. Hi, I guess I'm Volpina. Not to be confused with the villain.

 **Butterfly:** I guess that makes me Hawk Moth, but I really don't like that name. How about Butterfly?

 **Volpina:** I like it! Where are Ladybug and Cat Noir?

 **Butterfly:** They must be busy.

 **Roger:** Freeze! Both of you!

 **Butterfly:** I'm sorry, what did we do? (starts to walk towards them, the police force pull out their guns, **Volpina** pulls her back)

 **Volpina:** (to **Butterfly** ) This must be serious. Let's see what they want. (to the police) Is there a problem?

 **Roger:** Of course there's a problem, Volpina! Ladybug considers you a dangerous threat, and you too, Hawk Moth!

 **Butterfly:** Uh, actually, it's Butterfly, and I'm a girl.

 **Roger:** Whatever! As far as I'm concerned, you're both under arrest!

 **Volpina:** You'll have to catch us first! (grabs **Butterfly's** hand, runs) Come on!

 **Butterfly:** What are you thinking? If we run, they'll have even more of a reason to take us in!

 **Volpina:** I'm sorry, did you WANT me to leave you rotting in a cell!?

 **Butterfly:** This is no time for arguments! Keep going! We can't stop now!

 _Bullets fire past them._

 **Volpina:** Oh come on! They're shooting at us!? What did we even do!?

 **Butterfly:** Look! Up ahead! Behind that building!

 _They slip behind a building and watch the police run past._

 **Butterfly:** Whew! We made it!

 **Volpina:** Quiet. We can't stay here long, they'll find us.

 **Butterfly:** We need Ladybug and Cat Noir to set those cops straight so they leave us alone.

 **Volpina:** You saw how they reacted, Ladybug hates Hawk Moth and Volpina. If she'll ever trust us, it'll take a miracle.

 **Butterfly:** But we're miraculous now, we can do anything. I know we can. It might not seem like it now, but I'm sure, some day we'll be great heroes. It just needs a little time.

 **And...there we go! I'll be back soon! Up next: a battle between Butterfly, Volpina, and the police force, tension between Chloe and Sabrina, Wendy arrives in Paris, and more! See you next time! It might be a while, though, since school is insane. I mean, I'm better adjusted to it now, but it's still crazy hard. My history teacher kinda scares me, he insists on verbal teaching, even though many of my classmates including myself are visual learners, and if we can't keep up with him, that's "our faults." I don't care if it's honors, we're nowhere near college yet. I don't need this, I leave school every day feeling like I lost more intelligence than I gained. Literally, if it weren't for my adorable crush, I'd consider going back to my old school. I miss my best friends, we basically lived in a bubble of geek energy that separated us from the rest of the world, and it was awesome! And now I'm on the outside, in a place filled with a bunch of people who are way smarter than me and no one even knows my name, and they barely even notice that I exist. At least at my old school people knew me. Sure, they treated me like garbage, but they acknowledged me. I get to see my friends for 30 seconds in the morning every day, then I have to go to my school. Sometimes those short 30 seconds with them is worse than never seeing them, because all in all, the more I know they care about me, the more I miss them. I hated my old school, but in a weird way, it wasn't all bad. Just mostly. Through all the hard times, at least we had each other. Now I'm alone. I swear, if things don't work out with me and "Adrien" (that's my code name for the boy) I'm done.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my gosh! It's only been up for a couple days, and it already has a bunch of views, three follows, and a favorite! I guess I made a smart choice in story! Wow, I am just so moved right now. Big thanks to everyone, this feels really amazing! Just, wow, one day, and so many clicks! This has never happened to me before! So, onto the story, Rose and Juleka just transformed into Butterfly and Volpina, but the people of Paris aren't exactly very welcoming...**

 **Butterfly** _peaks out from behind the building._

 **Butterfly:** I think they're gone. Let's get out of here.

 **Butterfly** _and_ **Volpina** _slowly start to walk out of the shadows._

 **Volpina:** Ok, now all we have to do is save someone, then...

 **Roger:** There they are!

 **Volpina:** Run!

 **Butterfly:** I don't get it, when Ladybug first showed up, she messed up big time, and everyone still celebrates her. Here we are, two girls who did nothing, and we're treated like criminals?

 **Volpina:** All I know is, at some point we'll have to fight back. We can't let them imprison us for no good reason!

 **Butterfly:** But if we hurt them, people won't trust us!

 **Volpina:** Who said anything about hurting them? Quick, run ahead of me, as far as possible, I can hold them off temporarily.

 **Butterfly:** But, what about you?

 **Volpina:** Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Now hurry!

 **Butterfly** _runs as fast as she can away from_ **Volpina** _and the police officers._

 **Roger:** Freeze, Volpina! As long as we're still standing, we won't let you manipulate innocent people with your illusions!

 **Volpina:** I don't even have illusion powers! (looking at her flute, to herself) But I do have the next best thing! (holds flute in the air) Hypno Song! (plays "Miraculous," everyone in the area besides her freezes and stares at her as she plays, unable to move)

 **Butterfly:** I wish there was something I could do. I can't even get close, even just hearing her music in the distance is making me zone out. (a butterfly lands in her hand) I know what to do, but there's no one nearby to turn into a hero.

 **Volpina** _starts to run out of breath, but she keeps playing._

 **Butterfly:** This isn't good. What do I do?

 **Sabrina** _walks down the sidewalk a few feet behind where_ **Butterfly** _is standing._ **Butterfly** _turns around and sees her._

 **Butterfly:** Sabrina? I've never seen the girl alone, she's always clinging to Chloe. Maybe I can use her! Tenshi! (the white butterfly in her hand turns into a tenshi, and it flies to **Sabrina.** She turns into a hero version of **Vanisher** )

 **Butterfly:** Vanisher, this is Butterfly, I'm sort of new to this whole superhero thing, and I need your help! Use your invisibility to distract the police once Volpina stops playing her song, keep them off our trail!

 **Vanisher:** Yes, Butterfly. I'm on it!

 **Volpina** _stops. She's so out of breath that she can't run away._

 **Roger:** What just happened? Ah, it doesn't matter! Fire!

 **Vanisher** _grabs their guns._

 **Roger:** Huh? They're just floating away!

 **Vanisher:** Sorry dad, but I can't let you do this.

 **Roger:** Sabrina!? Where are you? This isn't funny!

 **Vanisher:** Butterfly, I got the guns!

 **Butterfly** _takes the guns from_ **Vanisher.**

 **Roger:** Sabrina, how could you? You're working for the villains?

 **Butterfly:** We're not villains! And to prove it... (hands **Roger** the guns) you can have these back. Taking things from other people makes me sick.

 **Roger:** Will you at least make my daughter visible again?

 **Butterfly:** Vanisher, take off your brooch and smash it.

 **Vanisher** _breaks her brooch and the tenshi flies out. She turns back into_ **Sabrina.**

 **Volpina:** Uh, why does my necklace keep beeping?

 **Butterfly:** (gasp) You only have one minute left until you change back! I don't have much time left, either. We'd better go.

 **Roger:** This isn't over!

 **Sabrina:** What just happened?

 _The next day, the Bickermans arrive at their new home._

 **Ian:** Well Wendy, this is it. What do you think?

 **Wendy:** Cool, I guess.

 **Ian:** I know it can be hard to adjust once you move to a new town, but this will be great for us, and I know you'll love it!

 **Wendy:** We're far from another town, we're in another country. But, I guess you're right. I'll try to be positive about all this.

 **Ian:** There you go! Hey, your new room's up there waiting for you, why don't you check it out?

 **Wendy** _enters her house and walks upstairs to her room._

 **Yumii:** It looks kind of dreary.

 **Wendy:** Maybe it does now, but once we get all our furniture here, it'll look great! Let's see, my bed can go against that wall, my drawing desk by the window, and I can hang my We Bare Bears poster right... (looks around the room, points at a spot on the wall) there! Perfect!

 **Yumii:** Nah, it still looks depressing to me.

 **Wendy:** Hm, I see what you mean. Maybe some paint and wallpaper will make this place look less like a torture chamber.

 **Yumii** _looks out the window and sees_ **Rose** _and_ **Nooroo.**

 **Yumii:** It couldn't be, could it?

 **Wendy:** What are you talking about? (looks out he window) All I see are the movers.

 **Yumii:** They were here a second ago. Just forget it, I was probably just seeing things.

 **Wendy:** Well, now I'm all curious.

 **Yumii:** Really, it's not important. So, what color paint do you think you want?

 **Wendy:** I'm not sure, maybe black and white?

 **Yumii:** Getting in contact with your inner panda, I see!

 **Wendy:** Well, I am Ailuro, after all!

 _About a week later,_ **Ladybug** _makes a public announcement on the news._

 **Nadja:** And now, we have Ladybug, who wants to bring up an important issue.

 **Ladybug:** Attention, citizens of Paris. I'm sure you're all aware of the new Miraculous holders, Butterfly and Volpina. Well, there's been this wild rumor going around that I consider them criminals. I'm here today to tell you all that those rumors are false. I had it confirmed by an official anonymous source, and these girls are innocent. Any harm they may have caused to police officers was self-defense, and nothing else. So, understand that while we recognize Hawk Moth and Volpina as villains, they aren't the same people, therefore, they did nothing wrong and don't deserve to be punished.

 **Nadja:** You heard it here first, Ladybug trusts the new heroes, and we should too!

 **Ladybug** _slips behind a building and transforms back._

 **Marinette:** Whew! That was intense!

 **Tikki:** You did great, Marinette! The people trust you, now things will be easier for the new girls.

 **Marinette:** I hope so, I feel so bad for them. Master Fu said they both went out of their way to sacrifice themselves for him, and everyone treats them like the bad guys.

 **Tikki:** I'm sure things will work out for them soon! I remember you didn't even want to be a superhero.

 **Marinette:** Well, I am kind of a klutz!

 **Alya:** (running over) Marinette!

 **Marinette:** Hide, Tikki!

 **Tikki** _hides._

 **Alya:** Oh my gosh, I'm so excited! Did you just see that announcement Ladybug made?

 **Marinette:** You could say that.

 **Alya:** I can't believe it! Now Paris has four superheroes! My LadyBlog will be blowing up! Just, wow!

 **Marinette:** Pretty cool, huh?

 **Alya:** Yep! Ok, who's your favorite?

 **Marinette:** Hmm, I don't know.

 **Alya:** I mean, hands down for me, it's Ladybug, but Volpina is really awesome! She can freeze people in their tracks whenever she plays her flute!

 **Marinette:** Wow! So, are you gonna try and find out their identities?

 **Alya:** Totally! The thought of it makes me want to write a post about it right now! In fact, I'll go do that! See you tomorrow, Marinette! (exits)

 **Tikki:** Alya sure is excited about all of this! Aren't you worried she might find out your identities?

 **Marinette:** We have nothing to worry about, in fact, she'll probably be so torn at trying to learn all of our secrets that she'll probably have no choice but to settle down.

 **Chloe** _and_ **Sabrina** _enter._

 **Chloe:** So, daddy talked to Mr. Damocles, and now we're in the same class this year! I still can't believe the teachers tried to separate us in the first place, we have been best friends for years now, and we work so well together!

 **Marinette:** Ugh, I hope we're not in the same class again this year, last year was more than enough.

 **Tikki:** Yeah, that girl scored more akumas than Hawk Moth himself.

 **Sabrina:** So, are we still going shopping later?

 **Chloe:** No, Sabrina, I can't today.

 **Sabrina:** Oh. I'd better get home, bye Chloe! (exits)

 **Chloe** _walks towards the shopping center._

 **Marinette:** Aw, poor Sabrina.

 **Tikki:** I know. I just don't understand why Chloe's so mean. Her sister is such a sweetheart, even with her rough edges. Do you think she might have social difficulties too?

 **Marinette:** Maybe. They are twins, I never really thought about that.

 **Tikki:** My guess is that Chloe's hiding something beneath the surface, and whatever it is, she expresses it in a different way.

 **Marinette:** Deep down, maybe she does have a soul. I'm noticing it more and more. I mean, maybe there's a deeper reason she sent Sabrina away. Or, she's just that much of a jerk. Either way, something's definitely happening to my frienemy, and I don't know what.

 **Ok, chapter 2 finished! So, I'm working on making my life easier, my mom and I are trying to transfer me out of the honors class, so fingers crossed I can go back to the basics. I really hope I can get my schedule changed, it's a win-win for everyone, I'm not even joking. Easier classes means I get better grades, less homework, more time to write, more quality content for you to read, the potential chance of getting classes with "Adrien," less stress, and, hopefully, switching classes might help me to meet new people and get over my internal struggles that torture me every day. At this point, I don't care if I'm embarrassed, and I don't care what disease, disability, and who knows what else people will convince themselves I have. I just want to be heard, seen, known, remembered, because so far, it's been like I'm not even there. No one notices or cares about me, and I tend to space out in school, it's almost as if I'm just another person in the darkened audience of a theatrical performance. I'm nothing but an insignificant silhouette, watching life pass me by. Yeah, it's gotten to the point where I start talking in depressing poetic metaphors. This is why I need my friends from my old school. Without each other, one of these days we'll give in to the full power of emo and our childhood happiness will die away permanently, the rest of our lives following after. Ok, I'm doing it again. Next time I start talking like this, please virtually punch me as hard as you can! XD Ok, I'm done, see you soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone. So, I'm feeling a little down. Don't worry though, this won't affect my availability to write. Basically, I had the worst day ever yesterday because I can't keep up with my classes, everyone ignores me, anxiety, you know, the stuff I always deal with. But what made it enough to ruin my day? Well, I heard a rumor that "Adrien" has a girlfriend. And what makes it even worse is she's the sweetest thing ever, so I can't say or do anything about it without being a complete jerk. I mean, maybe the rumor's not true, but they're always together. He has other female friends that he hangs out with often, but they're inseparable. There's a pretty high chance that they are dating. I was supposed to go to a really cool dance yesterday, but I had to skip it because I was just so tense from the entire day, and I probably would've lost my mind if I had to face those two lovebirds. All I know is, I have to get out of history class before the teacher finds out that I couldn't do his assignment because he expects me to do things that I wouldn't do unless someone specifically told me to do. I want my old life back. I can't believe I was lured into this nightmare. I was in the right place all along, even though I felt awful, there was always someone there for me. I threw away my entire life for what I thought was a dream come true. But now I see it was all just a trick, a false sense of hope that somehow made things worse than they already were. Ok, yeah, I think that's enough of my pathetic sob story. Let's get onto the story we'd all rather hear than this.**

 _It is the first day of the new school year at College Francoise Dupont._ **Juleka** _slowly walks to the entrance of the school, nervous._

 **Jinxx:** Ok, what's the holdup? Why aren't you going to class?

 **Juleka:** I'm going, I'm going. (she slightly picks up speed)

 **Nathaniel** _walks past_ **Juleka,** _also nervous._

 **Juleka:** Rose said we would be good friends. I just don't know if I should talk to him.

 **Jinxx:** Go for it! You can do this!

 **Juleka** _approaches_ **Nathaniel,** _then the bell rings._

 **Juleka:** I'm gonna be late! (runs into the school)

 **Rose:** Hi Juleka!

 **Juleka:** Oh, hey Rose!

 **Rose:** Come on, Mr. Haprele's class is this way.

 _They walk to class and enter the room._

 **Marinette:** Hey guys!

 **Rose:** Marinette! Wow, someone we actually know is in our class!

 **Marinette:** Actually, three people. (looks at **Chloe** and **Sabrina** )

 **Juleka:** Oh.

 **Marinette:** Adrien should be here soon, I know he's supposed to be here.

 **Adrien** _enters._

 **Adrien:** Hi Marinette!

 **Marinette:** (smiles) Hi.

 **Rose** _and_ **Juleka** _giggle and walk to the back of the room and sit down._

 **Rose:** Those two are just so perfect!

 **Juleka:** I know, Marinette's a lucky girl, Adrien's so perfect, and he seems to like her too.

 **Rose:** You could be lucky too, if you tried to talk to more people.

 **Juleka:** I'm sorry, Rose, but you know how I am.

 **Rose:** Did you try talking to Nath?

 **Juleka:** I almost did, but the bell rang.

 **Rose:** Don't worry, I'll help you with this. I promise, this year will be amazing!

 **Juleka** (looking at her necklace) You have no idea.

 **Nathaniel** _enters class, staring at his feet._

 **Rose:** What are you waiting for?

 **Juleka:** Now? But...but...

 **Rose:** Hey, Nathan, over here!

 **Nathaniel:** Oh, hi.

 **Rose:** Juleka wants to talk to you.

 **Juleka:** I do? I mean, yes, I do.

 **Nathaniel:** Ok, so, what is it you want to talk about?

 **Juleka:** Uhh...

 **Mr. Haprele:** Ok, everyone take your seats.

 **Nathaniel:** I'd better sit down. See you around, Juleka.

 **Juleka:** How was that?

 **Rose:** We'll work on it, you're getting there!

 **Mr. Haprele:** Good morning students, my name is Mr. Haprele. This is my first year as a full-time teacher, so I decided to start off the year with a special group project! Now, I already picked out the groups. (lists groups of five students)

 **Juleka:** Group work? On the first day?

 **Nathaniel:** Aw man, I don't wanna do this.

 **Sabrina:** (under her breath) She'd better let me borrow two bracelets for this.

 **Chloe:** What was that?

 **Sabrina:** Nothing.

 **Mr. Haprele:** Aurore Beaureal, Chloe Bourgeois, Mireille Caquet, Jean Duparc, and Sabrina Raincomprix will be group 3. And finally, group 4 will be Adrien Agreste, Juleka Couffaine, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Nathaniel Kurtzberg, and Rose Lavillant.

 **Rose:** It's not so bad, we're in a good group.

 **Juleka:** Still, I just get so nervous.

 **Rose:** It's ok, we can do this!

 **Chloe:** Come on, Sabrina, let's get this thing over with.

 **Mireille:** Hi! So, does anyone know what this project is about?

 **Chloe:** I don't know, but who cares? I'm not doing it.

 **Jean:** But if you don't help with the project, it'll hurt our overall grade.

 **Chloe:** That's why Sabrina will do everything for me.

 **Aurore:** Wait, so you're saying that you make your best friend do everything for you.

 **Chloe:** I don't MAKE her, she likes it! Right, Sabrina?

 **Sabrina:** Yeah! And besides, Chloe rewards me by letting me borrow some of her cool accessories!

 **Aurore:** (sarcastically) Ooh, that's so worth being ordered around.

 **Chloe:** (coldly) I'm sorry, but what point are you trying to make, Aurore? Or should I call you, Stormy Weather?

 **Aurore:** Hey! I had no control over my actions, none of that was my fault!

 **Mireille:** Take it easy, we won't get anything done if we keep arguing like this.

 **Mr. Haprele:** This project will be about getting to know your classmates, ask questions, get information, learn more about each other, at the end of the week, you will present what you learned for the class.

 **Chloe:** Sabrina, do...what he just said.

 **Sabrina:** I can't.

 **Chloe:** What do you mean you can't?

 **Sabrina:** It's your own life, I can't do it for you.

 **Jean:** She does have a point.

 **Chloe:** Quiet!

 **Sabrina:** Don't think of it as doing a project, think of it as bragging about how great you are!

 **Aurore:** Don't try to soften this for her, Sabrina. She'll never learn.

 **Chloe:** Ok, so I'm the mayor's daughter, and I just bought a new designer purse that goes perfect with my new jacket!

 **All except Sabrina:** Ugh.

 **Rose** _and_ **Juleka** _exit to "go to the bathroom."_ **Adrien** _walks back to his desk and trips, a blue pin falls out of his bag._ **Nathaniel** _picks it up._

 **Nathaniel:** What's this?

 **Adrien:** Uh, nothing! Can I have it back?

 **Nathaniel** _hands it back to him._

 **Marinette:** (standing by the window) Adrien? Can I talk to you for a second?

 **Adrien** _walks over._

 **Nathaniel:** Adrien sure was freaked out about that pin. I wonder why?

 _Later, in the library, the group is heading back to class._ **Adrien** _accidentally drops the pin again._

 **Nathaniel:** Adrien! You dropped something!

 **Adrien** _is already in class._

 **Nathaniel:** (picks up the pin) Wow, this thing looks really expensive, sort of looks like a peacock's tail feathers. (opens the blue jewel on the bottom, revealing a picture of Gabriel Agreste, age 17) It's Adrien's dad.

 _The pin starts to glow,_ **Nathaniel** _drops it and shields his eyes. a ball of light rises up, and then it fades, revealing_ **Myyst.**

 **Nathaniel:** Ahh! What are you!?

 **Myyst:** Who are you? Where's Gabriel?

 **Nathaniel:** I-I don't know, I just found this pin and I was going to give it back to its owner, but curiosity got the best of me, I'm so sorry!

 **Myyst:** It's alright, just lock me back up in the safe you found me in.

 **Nathaniel:** What safe? You just tumbled out of Adrien's bag!

 **Myyst:** But Adrien's just a baby, how did he find me?

 **Nathaniel:** Baby? He's turning 16 in a couple of months.

 **Myyst:** 16? It's been 16 years already? Wow, the last time I was active, Adrien was a newborn, this is hard to take in.

 **Nathaniel:** You knew his father?

 **Myyst:** Yes, we were best friends, but after his son was born, he didn't want to be a superhero anymore, so I was locked away. Where is Gabriel now?

 **Nathaniel:** Uh...I hate to tell you this, but he's in prison.

 **Myyst:** What!? But...no, that's impossible! He was such a good man!

 **Nathaniel:** He became a supervillain called Hawk Moth, and he used akuma to turn the citizens of Paris into his minions of darkness.

 **Myyst:** I can't believe he would do this. (bursts into tears)

 **Nathaniel:** It's ok, I understand.

 **Myyst:** No you don't, we were so close, how could he do this to innocent people, to me?

 **Nathaniel:** I don't know, I wish there was a way I could help you, but I don't know what to do. I guess we're both in need of a little support.

 **Myyst:** Why do you need support?

 **Nathaniel:** Well, I tend to struggle socially, I just get so nervous and emotional.

 **Myyst:** Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. School can be tough. Gabriel had a pretty hard time in school back when I first became his Kwami.

 **Nathaniel:** Kwami?

 **Myyst:** I'll explain some other time. But, I guess since you activated the Miraculous, it's official. You're the new Peacock Miraculous holder.

 **Nathaniel:** Wait, so, I'm a superhero? Like Ladybug and Cat Noir?

 **Myyst:** Yep. All you have to do is put on that pin, then say "Feathers Out."

 **Nathaniel** _attaches the pin to his shirt._

 **Nathaniel:** Feathers Out. (transforms)

 **And, Chapter 3 is done! See you soon! Oh, and before I go, did you guys hear about Amber Bourgeois? If not, she's a character who has the Bee Miraculous, but no one is sure if she's officially canon or not, since Thomas Astruc's friend Kenya Danino drew her. However, she did reveal the official appearance of the Fox Kwami before it was confirmed, so I don't know. I just think it's a little weird that there's a possibility that Chloe has a twin sister with a name that starts with an 'A' and has the Bee Miraculous when my OC fits that description perfectly! Yeah, I'm a little creeped out, but it's also kinda cool! It's almost like my character is coming to life. Then again, Amber might not even be official. If she is, I sort of hope she's at least a little like Avery. That might be stretching it, but at least one of her traits would make me happy. Quirky, tomboy, awkward, fangirl, hot-tempered, and sweet, at least one of those applying to Amber would be awesome!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Whew!** **I'm officially no longer in honors, and I've never been more relieved! I think this is the first time in my new school that I've ever been remotely happy, so I'm enjoying every minute! I'm slowly leaving the "creepy awkward girl who looks like she hates everyone" stage and entering sweet shyness. Hopefully by the middle of the year I'll be back to my quirky and optimistic self and attract positive attention to myself without feeling nauseous! I hope I don't jinx my happiness by talking about it, but fingers crossed things keep up like this!**

 **Wendy** _is taking a walk around Paris, talking to_ **Ivy** _over video chat._

 **Ivy:** Wow, this is just so weird, I still can't believe you're living in Paris now!

 **Wendy:** I know, crazy, right? I'm actually doing a little sight seeing, this place is beautiful!

 **Ivy:** Did you see the Eiffel Tower yet?

 **Wendy:** No, actually. I think I'm heading in that direction, though.

 **Ivy:** So, when do you start school?

 **Wendy:** One week. I'm a little nervous.

 **Ivy:** You've got nothing to worry about, Wendy, your new classmates are gonna love you!

 **Wendy:** I just don't know. I mean, do you think they'll be judgmental?

 **Ivy:** That's a given. Wherever you are, someone won't accept you, but I'm someone will, and then more people will, it's sort of like a chain. All you have to do is get a good start, and then BAM! You have yourself a social life!

 **Wendy:** Ok, got it. No slip-ups.

 **Ivy:** Hey, no pressure, you've got this!

 **Wendy:** I think I'll go stop at this bakery, talk to you later!

 **Wendy** _enters Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie. She looks at the baked goods on display, trying to decide what she wants. _**Marinette** _is standing off to the side, talking to_ **Tikki.**

 **Yumii:** Wendy, look!

 **Wendy** : (looking at **Marinette** ) What?

 **Yumii:** Look at her purse!

 **Wendy:** Yeah, it's a really cute purse. I wonder where she got it?

 **Yumii:** No, look at what's in the purse!

 **Tikki** _pops back inside before_ **Wendy** _sees her._

 **Wendy:** Yumii, I think you need to rest or something. I didn't see anything.

 **Yumii:** But I could've sworn I saw...yeah, maybe you're right. We should get home.

 _They exit the bakery to find a huge traffic jam._

 **Wendy:** Ugh, is the traffic always so bad here?

 **Yumii:** We could take a shortcut through that alley.

 **Wendy:** Don't you think it's a little creepy?

 **Yumii:** Got any better ideas?

 **Wendy** _walks through the alley, and as she walks around a corner, she sees_ **Juleka** _, standing alone._ **Wendy** _backs up, hiding._

 **Wendy:** There's someone there. Now what?

 **Yumii:** She looks pretty innocent, around your age, I'm guessing.

 **Wendy:** Still, why is she all alone here?

 **Yumii:** You're all alone here.

 **Wendy:** No, you're here.

 **Yumii:** But no one knows I exist, so as far as everyone else knows, you're just like her. Alone.

 **Wendy:** I guess it's ok. (walks towards the path where **Juleka** _is standing)_

 _A_ **Mugger** _appears._ **Wendy** _hides again._

 **Mugger:** (grabbing **Juleka's** _bag)_ Hand it over, kid!

 **Juleka:** (pulling it back, talking almost in a whisper) No, you can't have it.

 **Mugger:** What was that? (pulls the bag)

 **Juleka:** (pulling harder, raising her voice) You can't have it!

 **Mugger:** (pulling harder) That's not your decision!

 **Wendy:** We have to help her! Yumii...

 **Paon** _rushes in._

 **Paon:** Freeze!

 **Mugger:** (still pulling) Oh, so bird boy's gonna stop me? Ha! Get out of here, this isn't your business.

 **Juleka:** (pulling back) You have no idea who you're dealing with!

 **Mugger:** Ooh, I'm so scared!

 **Juleka:** You should be!

 _They continue fighting over the bag,_ **Paon** _watches, trying to figure out what to do._

 **Juleka:** Do something!

 **Paon:** I...uh...I...(lifts up his weapon, a blue paper fan) have a fan! (presses button, it turns into a shield) Cool! (slams the shield into the **Mugger** , she falls over and lets go of the bag, he takes **Juleka's** _hand_ ) Come on, let's get out of here!

 _They run away._

 **Juleka:** That was really amazing, what you did back there.

 **Paon:** Hey, it's nothing.

 **Juleka:** How come I haven't seen you around before?

 **Paon:** Well, I just got my powers today, whatever they are.

 **Juleka:** You don't know what your own powers are?

 **Paon:** No, but I'll figure it out.

 **Juleka:** Thanks. I guess Paris has another hero to look forward to!

 **Paon:** Yeah.

 _The two smile and stare into each other's eyes, as if under a spell. Finally, they snap out of it._

 **Juleka:** Well, I guess I'd better get home. My parents are probably worried.

 **Paon:** Ok, if you ever need anything else, I'll be around.

 **Juleka:** Goodbye. (exits)

 _Just before midnight,_ **Wendy** _is asleep in bed, when she suddenly hears a loud, strange sound on the roof. It sounded like sonic waves and ocean waves, all rolled into one._

 **Wendy:** What is that!?

 _She opens the window and looks up at the roof, a huge blue swirling vortex is there, and_ _a bunch of superheroes, including_ **Ladybug** _and_ **Cat Noir,** _emerge from it._

 **Ladybug:** (sets her yo-yo to tracking device) Ok, Butterfly and Volpina are nearby.

 **Cat Noir:** Good, we'll need all the help we can get with this mission.

 **Ladybug:** Ok, they're almost here! Wait, what is this? (points to the peacock symbol approaching on the map)

 **Cat Noir:** Maybe it's a glitch or something. Wait, do Miraculous weapons get glitches? No, that would be weird. But possible, I guess.

 **Ladybug:** Oh, just check your tracking device!

 **Cat Noir:** Ok, ok, I am! (the peacock symbol is visible on his staff's screen too) I have it too, what is it? I hope it's not a virus, I hate those things!

 **Ladybug:** Quiet, they're a few feet away, we need to be professional.

 **Cat Noir:** Professional is my middle name!

 **Butterfly:** (bumps into **Ladybug** ) Ahh! I didn't expect to see you here.

 **Ladybug:** Don't worry about it. How would you two like to go on a secret international mission?

 **Volpina:** Really? Us?

 **Cat Noir:** Yep, with the fates of the Miraculouses on the line, it's gonna take all of us.

 **Paon:** That's why I'm joining you guys.

 **Cat Noir:** Paon?

 **Paon:** Sure, let's go with that! Only one problem, I'm new to this whole superhero thing, I don't think I'm ready.

 **Volpina:** Hey, we're new at this too, there's nothing to worry about, but, you'll help train us, right?

 **Wendy** _closes her window._

 **Wendy:** You saw and heard all that too, didn't you, Yumii?

 **Yumii:** Yep, they might need you! Transform and go help them out!

 **Wendy:** Ok! Yumii, Paws On! (transforms into **Ailuro** )

 **Ailuro** _climbs up onto the roof. The portals closes before she can enter it._

 **Ailuro:** Ugh, seriously?

 **See you in the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Due to recent information about Season 2, this story and Big Hero Miraculous are officially AU's. For those of you who don't know the truth, I won't spoil it here. If you have come across the spoilers on the internet, then you know why I'm slightly bummed. But I won't let that keep me from enjoying this super cool series! Also, the names of the Fox and Peacock Kwamis have been revealed, do you think I should go back and change their names to the official ones, or just leave it? The Bee Kwami is yet to be named, but I think I want to keep her as Peeka because it's too late to go back and change her name since she's been a part of the story since the BHM One-Shots, and I no longer have access to edit those documents. I still have all of the chapters of Vortex, but the one-shots were deleted a while ago. Also, Peeka's been in the story for so long, I don't want to change it since I'm so attached to her. The same goes for Avery being called Apidae. She's just not Queen Bee to me, that name just doesn't suit her. Then again, Avery's a unique kind of OC. Anyway, let's get on to the next chapter!**

 _After returning from their mission, the three new heroes were exhausted. The search led them to Hawaii where they managed to pull off the rescue of a former Miraculous holder, but unfortunately, the identities of_ **Ladybug, Cat Noir,** _and the other heroes were exposed on a global scale. The Miraculous 3 managed to avoid worldwide exposure, and their identities remain a secret. Now that they have returned from Hawaii, it is time for them to present their project for the class._

 **Marinette:** Ok, does everyone have their scripts?

 **Rose:** Yep! We're gonna do great!

 **Juleka:** I hope so.

 **Nathaniel:** Don't worry, I think we will.

 **Adrien:** Now let's just hope we don't have to present first.

 **Rose:** You're nervous?

 **Adrien:** A little, I guess. Public speaking isn't exactly my favorite thing in the world.

 **Juleka:** Wow, Cat Noir doesn't like public speaking!

 **Adrien:** Hey, it's perfectly normal!

 **Juleka:** I know, I'm just messing with you!

 **Marinette:** (laughing) Wow, Juleka, something's different about you.

 **Juleka:** Uh, what makes you say that?

 **Marinette:** I don't know. Actually, come to think of it, all three of you have been acting different.

 **Rose:** I don't know what you're talking about, I mean, I don't feel any different!

 **Nathaniel:** Neither do I!

 **Marinette:** Hey, no need to get defensive, I'm just pointing something out. It's probably just me.

 **Mr. Haprele:** Ok, attention students, we're going to start presenting our group projects.

 **Mireille:** Where is Chloe?

 **Sabrina:** She should be here.

 **Chloe** _enters the classroom, tired and late._

 **Chloe:** Sorry I'm late! (sits down at her table)

 **Mr. Haprele:** Ok, who wants to go first? Chloe?

 **Chloe:** I...didn't finish.

 **Aurore:** You didn't finish? What were you doing all weekend?

 **Chloe:** I was in Hawaii!

 **Jean:** Of course you were.

 **Sabrina:** Don't worry, I'll finish it for you!

 **Mr. Haprele:** Maybe we should start with another group. Marinette?

 **Marinette** _and her group stand up and attaches their poster to the whiteboard with magnets._

 **Marinette:** Uh, hi! So, this is our group presentation, I hope you like it.

 **Rose:** Marinette Dupain-Cheng is a truly extraordinary girl. She's an amazing designer who's full of talent. Some of her most notable creations are Jagged Stone's new album cover, his Eiffel Tower sunglasses, and the Pigeon Feather Derby, modeled by Adrien Agreste!

 **Adrien** _waves awkwardly to the class._

 **Rose:** But what makes her really stand out among all other people, is that she is Ladybug, one of the greatest heroes in the whole world, and it has been my pleasure to work with her on this project.

 **Marinette:** (whispering) That wasn't in the script.

 **Rose:** (whispering) I know, I just thought it would make your day!

 _After school that day,_ **Sabrina** _is walking home alone._

 **Chloe:** Sabrina? Sabrina, wait! I...I'm sorry I didn't finish the project.

 **Sabrina:** Yeah, sure, let's just pretend you actually mean it.

 **Chloe:** What? Where is this coming from?

 **Sabrina:** Chloe, I can't live like this anymore. I've made my decision, we're both better off alone.

 **Chloe:** But, Sabrina, I thought you were my best friend!

 **Sabrina:** And so did I, but now I realize it just wasn't meant to be. Trust me, this will be good for us. Maybe someday if you decide to change your attitude, I'll come back, but I'm done living in your shadow. Goodbye, Chloe. (exits)

 **Chloe:** You get back here! You...you... (her anger turns to sadness, she starts to cry) I'm alone. Everyone was right about me. I don't deserve anything that I have. I deserve to lose it all. (she sees **Alya** coming) Alya! I can't let her see me cry! (wipes her tears)

 **Alya:** Has anyone seen Marinette? I need to talk to her!

 **Chloe:** (putting on a sassy act) Uh, she's Ladybug, everyone needs to talk to her!

 **Kim:** I still can't believe it, I've known her for so long, how could I not have figured it out?

 **Max:** I agree, judging by the number of hours we spent talking to Marinette in school, it seems idiotic of us not to know that she's Ladybug.

 **Alix:** Wow, does anyone else feel guilty about fighting her? I mean, yeah, we were akumatized, but still, this is just crazy!

 **Ivan:** She helped us become better people, without us even knowing.

 **Mylene:** And let's not forget Adrien, this sure is a whole lot to take in.

 **Rose** _is sitting alone on a bench._

 **Rose:** Ladybug, you're the best.

 **Nooroo:** And you will be too, someday.

 **Rose:** Aw, thanks Nooroo! But, did you notice Chloe seems a little off today? I hope everything's ok.

 **Chloe** _walks away from her classmates and starts to head home._ **Rose** _follows her._

 **Rose:** Chloe, are you ok?

 **Chloe:** Why do you care?

 **Rose:** You seem upset. Is there any way I can help?

 **Chloe:** Just leave me alone! (runs away)

 **Rose:** That poor girl. I wonder what happened?

 **Nooroo:** Tomorrow will be better, I'm sure.

 **Rose:** I don't even wanna think about tomorrow yet, I'm exhausted!

 **Nooroo:** We should get home and rest up. You never know when Paris will need Butterfly next!

 _One week later._

 **Mr. Haprele:** Students, I have some very exciting news, we have a new student joining our class! I'm proud to introduce Wendy Bickerman!

 **Wendy** _walks past_ **Marinette,** _turns around, and walks back. She gives her a long look, then moves on to the nearest empty seat._

 **Aurore:** Why was that girl staring at you?

 **Marinette:** I don't know. She probably recognized me from T.V.

 **Aurore:** I still can't believe it, you were the hero who saved me from my akuma.

 **Marinette:** Yeah, but really, I kind of don't want to talk about my superhero life here in school, you know?

 **Aurore:** I understand. Hah, looks like some Chloe drama's forming.

 **Chloe:** I can't believe you didn't do my homework! After all I've been through!

 **Sabrina:** Chloe, I can't keep doing this, you'll never get anywhere in life if I keep doing every little thing for you!

 **Chloe:** Fine, why don't you go sit with that new girl?

 **Marinette:** Is it weird that I sort of feel bad for Chloe?

 **Aurore:** Why?

 **Marinette:** She has a hard time making friends. I mean, sure, she always bosses Sabrina around, but, I don't know.

 **Aurore:** This is about her sister, isn't it?

 **Marinette:** I guess. She and Chloe aren't that different, if you think about it. They both have difficulty socializing, they just have different ways of handling it.

 **Sabrina** _sits next to_ **Wendy.**

 **Wendy:** I'm sorry you two fought. I'm sure it'll work out.

 **Sabrina:** I hope so. Chloe's my best friend, but I don't want to be her friend if she keeps making me do everything for her.

 **Wendy:** I'm Wendy.

 **Sabrina:** Sabrina.

 **Marinette:** On second thought, maybe it's healthy for them to part ways.

 **Chloe:** Hey Marinette and what's-your-name!

 **Marinette:** Nevermind.

 **Chloe:** Huh?

 **Marinette:** Nothing.

 **Wendy:** So, if she's your best friend, why does she treat you this way?

 **Sabrina:** It's kind of this harmony that we have, if I do things for her, she'll do things for me, although lately it's been getting out of hand.

 **Wendy:** It's hard making friends, sometimes you just have to find the right person.

 **Sabrina:** But I'm sure Chloe is the right person. She wasn't always this way.

 **Wendy:** I'm sure you'll make up, and maybe she'll change.

 **Chloe:** Ugh, what does that new girl think she's doing? Why is she being nice to Sabrina?

 **Marinette:** Because she wants to?

 **Chloe:** That's the problem! Why would she want to be friends with her? I'm gonna have to crash this party!

 **Marinette:** Wait, Chloe, I don't think you should...

 **Chloe** _walks away._

 **Marinette:** There's no way this can end well.

 _After school that day,_ **Nathaniel** _is in the park, sketching his latest comic._

 **Myyst:** Wow, this is really good! I love how you did the scene with the freezer.

 **Nathaniel:** Thanks, it was a bit of a challenge since I wasn't actually there when it happened, but thankfully I have Ladybug and Cat Noir in my class.

 **Myyst:** Are you thinking of telling them who you are?

 **Nathaniel:** Maybe it's better that my identity doesn't get out. If everyone knew I was Paon, they might lose faith in me.

 **Myyst:** Even Juleka?

 **Nathaniel:** Uhh, I don't know, why single her out?

 **Myyst:** I see the way you look at her. You did save the girl from that mugger.

 **Nathaniel:** Still, I'd better not tell anyone.

 **Juleka** _is sitting in her bedroom, finishing her homework._

 **Jinxx:** So, Juleka, what's been up with you.

 **Juleka:** What do you mean?

 **Jinxx:** Ever since we got back from that mission, you've been acting weird. What gives?

 **Juleka:** It's nothing, I don't know what you're talking about.

 **Jinxx:** Come on, Jules, we both know this is about that peacock boy.

 **Juleka:** Maybe it is, maybe it isn't. Anyway, nothing about me has changed, other than becoming Volpina.

 **Jinxx:** I don't know about that. As of late, you've been way more confident, and now you're losing yourself over Paon. You're gonna need to find a way around this, I have a feeling you'll be working with him as superheroes way more often.

 **Juleka:** The thing is, I don't think he likes me as Volpina.

 **Jinxx:** Oh boy, not this again.

 **Juleka:** What are you talking about?

 **Jinxx:** Ugh, the star-crossed love of Miraculous holders is totally exhausting.

 **Juleka:** Now, I wouldn't call it "love," at least not yet, anyway.

 **Jinxx:** Deny it all you want, but trust me, your life will only get more confusing as time goes on. I can't tell what the future holds, but I wish you luck!

 **Juleka** _hears a strange sound. She runs to her window and gasps when she looks outside._

 **Ok, in case you're wondering why this took forever, I've recently been involved in a collab project with another fanfiction user, DoctorWhoTARDIS. Basically, it's his original story based off of his OC, but it also connects to my BHM universe. He's been unable to access the document, so I came back to working on this. Hopefully I can get this finished up so I can move on to my Club Penguin story that I've been dying to finish writing but never got around to it. I don't have much to say about this story since it keeps changing as we go along, and I'm pretty sure the final outcome is gonna be wild. There are a few plot holes that need to be filled and some dialog that needs to be added, but it's on a good track. And guess what? I actually drew the cover for it, and it doesn't look awful! So yeah, I'm back to working on this, shouldn't be too much longer. I'm trying to get back on track. I had a pretty rough day (what else is new?) and I almost threw my old self away for good since my normal energetic and fun self is considered unacceptable by society and I ruined my chances of hitting it off with the girls at my school. No one in my hometown has a sense of humor, I hate it here. Everything's super serious, everything's offensive, literally, there's no way to say or do anything without being considered a bad person. I was so close to making new friends, but then this irritating chick steps in and starts testing me, and just like I theorized, it only took one mistake to turn me into an outcast. I offend her, she spreads the message to everyone, and now I'm public enemy #1. I just don't understand how sweet and nice those other girls are, and they like her and not me. Sure, I'm loud, I'm kind of a tomboy, I get easily excited by the simpler things in life, but I'm still human, and I have a sweet and sensitive side. I'm not some crazy animal, and I'm smarter than I seem, but they're only going by what they see on the surface. I hate how stereotypes have categorized me. I have many sides, just some are more prominent than others.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, I'm back, and doing better, hopefully I didn't just jinx my life. Things are going pretty great, I have to say. I just got my braces off, my Ladybug costume is almost ready for the dance tomorrow, (and Trick-or-Treating!) and I got off from school today! Which gives me time to update my story!**

 _A huge robot was rampaging through the streets of Paris._ **Juleka** _watched it from her window, shocked._

 **Juleka:** Uh, Jinxx? I think it's time to take action!

 **Jinxx:** Let's do this!

 **Juleka:** Jinxx, Ears Up!

 **Juleka** _transforms into_ **Volpina** _and runs outside._

 **Paon:** Volpina, good, you're here.

 **Volpina:** Yeah, so, what do we do?

 **Paon:** First we have to figure out its ambitions, and who created and is controlling it.

 **Butterfly:** Hey guys! Wow, cool the three of us are all together again, I think we have a good thing going here!

 **Paon:** That's great and all, but we'd better deal with this.

 **Butterfly:** Alright, we might need help with this. Let's see, who should I use today? (sees **Wendy** ) Tenshi! (a butterfly lands in her palm, she turns it into a tenshi and she releases it, but it can't transform **Wendy** ) Why didn't it work? (the tenshi flies to **Lila** instead)

 **Volpina:** Oh no, Lila? This is gonna be so confusing!

 **Butterfly:** Volpina, I am Butterfly, I need your help in battle.

 **Lila:** Yes, Butterfly. (she transforms into **Volpina** )

 **Volpina (Lila):** Ok, what do you need me to do first?

 **Butterfly:** Distract that thing with your illusions, get creative, just hurry!

 **Volpina (Lila):** Got it! (she ran after the robot)

 **Butterfly:** Ok, we can do this.

 **Volpina:** Watch your Miraculous, you only have five minutes left.

 **Butterfly:** We can still do this, I'm sure!

 _The three joined_ **Volpina (Lila)** _and started to attack the robot. A microphone turns on and a voice is heard._

 **Voice:** You're pathetic! Do you really think some illusions are gonna stop me? They're obviously fake!

 **Paon:** You won't think this is fake. Tail of Fear! (energy blasted from his shield into the robot, the person controlling it started screaming)

 **Voice:** Gah! No! No! No! Get out of here! Get out of here!

 **Volpina:** What do you say we go see what's up?

 **Paon:** Let's do it.

 _The Miraculous 3 used their weapons to climb up to the robot's head. There's a boy inside it, running around screaming._

 **Butterfly:** How do we get in?

 **Cat Noir:** Leave it to the cat!

 **Butterfly:** Cat Noir! You're here!

 **Ladybug:** And I am too!

 **Ailuro:** Count me in!

 **Cat Noir:** Who are you? Panda Girl?

 **Ailuro:** Ailuro, actually.

 **Ladybug:** Well, we could always use some help.

 **Ailuro:** That's why I'm here, now let's take him down!

 **Cat Noir:** Cataclysm! (he destroys the robot's face and they jump inside to see the hysterically terrified teen running and screaming)

 **Ladybug:** Not so tough now, are you? Well, I think we've tortured him enough.

 **Cat Noir:** Return to reality! (his staff absorbs the boy's fear)

 **Ladybug:** Miraculous Ladybug! (a swarm of ladybugs swirl around Paris, restoring all the damage, the robot and boy controlling it disappears)

 **Paon:** He got away!

 **Butterfly:** Well, at least we shouldn't have to deal with him again for a while.

 **Ladybug:** Sorry you didn't get in on the action much, Ailuro. It can be tough being a new hero.

 **Ailuro:** Actually, I'm not new at this, I just moved here.

 **Volpina:** Welcome to Paris!

 **Ladybug:** Wait, why are there two of you?

 **Butterfly:** Oh, that Volpina is my tenshi hero. Volpina, smash your necklace.

 **Volpina (Lila)** _smashes her necklace and transforms back_

 **Ladybug:** Lila, I should've known.

 **Lila:** Oh, hey Ladybug. I have to go. (exits)

 **Paon:** Am I missing something?

 **Cat Noir:** There's a lot of tension between them, it's been going on for a while now.

 **Ailuro:** I'd better get going, see you next time!

 **Butterfly:** Bye! I think I should get going too. I'm about to change back.

 **Paon:** So am I.

 **Cat Noir:** Wait, it's ok, you don't have to hide your identities from us. We won't tell anyone.

 **Volpina:** Sorry Cat, but no one can know our identities, it's for the best.

 **Cat Noir:** I get that. See you around.

( **Ladybug** and **Cat Noir** exit)

 **Butterfly:** Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad thing if they knew.

 **Volpina:** Yes it would, Butterfly. If Paris saw me for who I really am...forget it. I've gotta go.

 **Butterfly:** Volpina, wait.

 **Volpina:** I said forget it. (exits)

 _Later,_ **Nathaniel** _is working on his latest comic._

 **Myyst:** Who's that girl you're saving in the picture?

 **Nathaniel:** Oh, it's no one, just somebody I made up.

 **Myyst:** She looks like Juleka.

 **Nathaniel:** Ha, looks like you caught me. I just can't help it, she's so pretty and sweet, I want to talk to her more often, but I get so nervous, and she never tries to start the conversation.

 **Myyst:** If you show her you like her, maybe she'll pay more attention to you.

 **Nathaniel:** I don't know, Myyst.

 _The doorbell rings._ **Nathaniel** _walks downstairs and answers it._ **Juleka** _is there._

 **Juleka:** Hi Nathaniel, you dropped your book at school, I just came to return it to you. (hands him the book)

 **Nathaniel:** (taking the book) Uh, thanks!

 **Juleka:** I should probably go, I have something I need to take care of.

 **Nathaniel:** Ok! You do that! Ha ha, bye! (closes the door) Ugh, what was I thinking?

 **Myyst:** You'll get better at it, I'm sure.

 _Lying on her bed,_ **Rose** _is thinking about what happened earlier._

 **Rose:** I don't know, Nooroo. Should I tell them, or should I just keep it to myself?

 **Nooroo:** I think you just need to follow your heart. What do you think is right?

 **Rose:** I want to tell them, after all, Marinette and Adrien are my friends, and I know their secret, but at the same time, Volpina may be right. I don't think I could handle the pressure if my secret identity got out.

 **Nooroo:** Well, I think all of your questions will be answered soon enough.

 **Rose:** Why is that?

 **Nooroo:** Because we're being summoned to meet with the Great Guardian, keeper of the Miraculouses.

 **Rose:** Huh? What are you talking about?

 **Nooroo:** Just transform, everything will soon make sense.

 _Late that night,_ **Butterfly, Volpina,** and **Paon** _all arrive to meet with_ **Master Fu.**

 **Master Fu:** Welcome, I think it's time we finally met. I am Master Fu, and I gave you your Miraculouses. Well, two of you, anyway.

 **Paon:** This actually belongs to someone else. I wanted to return it to him, believe me, but I got caught up in this, and I never got to give it back.

 **Master Fu:** It is alright, Paon, Adrien would have no use of it.

 **Paon:** How did you...?

 **Master Fu:** I know all about the Miraculous, their powers, who holds them, and who abuses them. Luckily, that hasn't happened for a while now, and hopefully it won't again anytime soon. I knew Adrien was Cat Noir long before anyone else, the same goes for Marinette. I also know who you are, Butterfly and Volpina, but that's not why we're here.

 **Volpina:** Why are we here, then?

 **Master Fu:** The three of you are truly what Paris needs right now. Ladybug and Cat Noir won't always be around to protect the citizens of Paris, they have extra tasks and responsibilities to deal with now. They need help, and that help is you. However, you're still new at this, and you will all need to complete an important mission on your own, without help from anyone but each other. This will prove to the people of Paris that they can trust you and that you're the right team for the job.

 **Butterfly:** Ok, what's our mission?

 **Master Fu:** You'll find out soon enough.

 **Butterfly:** Wait, what?

 **Master Fu:** Good luck. (he vanishes)

 **Volpina:** Whoa! Where'd he go?

 **Paon:** Wait, Master Fu, come back! When does our mission start?

 **Butterfly:** I think it starts now.

 **Paon:** What makes you say that?

 _A secret doorway opens from the wall behind where_ **Master Fu** _was just standing._

 **Butterfly:** Need anymore proof?

 _The three heroes enter the secret passage, and the door closes behind them._

 **Ok, this chapter's finished, the party was epic, everybody loved my costume, it was so much fun! Early in the night, there were only a few people there, and "Uma Thurman" came on, and I was practically bouncing off the walls singing along! I drove my friend insane because she was trying to follow me, but I was going in every direction scream-singing at the top of my lungs, it was great! So, this story is coming to a close, and I just finished up my first collab with DoctorWhoTARDIS, but he's not going to post it right away since it takes place after this story. I'm not sure when exactly it will be posted, but expect to find it under Big Hero 6/Miraculous Crossovers after this story is complete. I'll see you in the next chapter, bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**You may or may not have noticed, but my collab story was just posted. Now, I warn you not to read it until I'm done here, as there are spoilers. I told DoctorWhoTARDIS not to post it until this story was finished, but he posted it anyway. Yeah, kind of annoyed, but I don't think many people have seen it yet. I mean, I think he was kind of irritated I put spoilers in the first place, but I THOUGHT it would go up AFTER this story. *Sigh.* What can I say? I'm a troubled teenage girl who no one understands, of course he didn't take me seriously. On a more positive note, I'm super excited for tonight! Halloween is my favorite holiday, I love dressing up, the candy, all the creepy stuff, it's the one one day a year where everyone and everything is as weird as I am! And I get to wear my Ladybug costume to school, I'm even making a playlist of Halloween-esque music for my phone, which I'll stick inside my yo-yo, so my friends and I can listen to it while we Trick-or-Treat! So far, I have some Club Penguin Halloween Party music, "My Songs Know What You Did in the Dark" and "Uma Thurman" by Fall Out Boy, "Heathens" by Twenty One Pilots, "Running with the Wild Things" by Against the Current, and the Miraculous theme song, because reasons. I also might include Goofy sings "Bring me to Life" and "Do You Wanna Build a Snowman," and "Never Gonna Give You Up" just to mess with my friend. Oh! And "I'm So Excited." We have a really weird friendship. Sorry this is so long. On to the story!**

 _The Miraculous 3 walked down the long dark path, unaware of what lied ahead._

 **Paon:** I have a really bad feeling about this.

 **Butterfly:** So do I, but we have to do this, Master Fu said this is the only way to prove ourselves. How, I'm not sure.

 **Cat Noir:** This is how.

 **Paon:** Ahh! Cat Noir, you scared me, I didn't know you were here.

 **Cat Noir:** Yeah, that was kind of the point.

 **Volpina:** Are you here to help us?

 **Cat Noir:** The opposite, actually. (extends his stick at **Volpina** and slams her against the wall)

 **Butterfly:** What do you think you're doing, Cat!?

 **Cat Noir:** Proving my dominance, everyone will finally see that I'm the most powerful hero in Paris, and the only one anyone actually needs.

 **Paon:** Stop it!

 **Cat Noir:** What's the matter, little birdie? You upset that I'm hurting your lady?

 **Paon:** She's not my lady, but let her go!

 **Volpina:** Yeah, let me go so we can change that!

 **Paon:** What?

 **Volpina:** Nothing.

 **Cat Noir:** What are you waiting for, Paon? Oh, I get it, you're far too weak to take me on!

 **Butterfly:** Paon...

 **Paon:** Tail of Fear! (his shield blasts energy at **Cat Noir** )

 _Suddenly, the world around_ **Cat Noir** _disappears and is replaced by the Agreste mansion. He sees his parents in their superhero forms, fighting off the Fujitas._

 **Butterfly (Patricia):** You'll never take our Miraculouses!

 **Fujita 1:** I wouldn't be so sure about that, Butterfly.

 **Fujita 2** _sneaks up behind_ **Butterfly (Patricia).**

 **Cat Noir:** Mom! Look out!

 _No one can hear him._

 **Fujita 2:** (snatches the Moth Miraculous from her) You were saying?

 **Paon (Gabriel):** No!

 **Cat Noir:** Father?

 **Fujita 1:** It's the end of the line. Wouldn't your son be proud to know what huge failures you are?

 **Patricia:** You leave Adrien out of this!

 _The two women laugh hysterically at her._

 **Patricia:** Wait! I surrender.

 **Paon (Gabriel):** Patricia, no!

 **Patricia:** What choice do I have? I'll join you, become a Fujita, just leave our son alone.

 **Cat Noir:** Don't do it!

 **Fujita 2:** You're a smart girl. Let's go, it's time to begin your training.

 **Patricia:** (shedding a tear) Goodbye, Gabriel.

 _They exit, but they accidentally drop the Moth Miraculous as they leave._ **Paon** _transforms back into_ **Gabriel.**

 **Gabriel:** No, Patricia, I...I can't believe it. (cries, kneeling on the floor)

 **Cat Noir:** (walks over and sits next to him, he tries to comfort **Gabriel,** despite the fact that he can't hear him) It's alright, father. Everything's alright. I'm here. (starts to cry)

 **Gabriel** _suddenly stands up, his expression changed from sad to angry._

 **Gabriel:** They'll pay for what they've done to me, to my wife, to Miraculous holders everywhere! I must have my revenge.

 **Cat Noir:** No, don't do this! Please!

 **Gabriel:** (noticing the brooch) Patricia's Miraculous? (picks it up) This could be exactly what I need. (exits)

 **Cat Noir:** No, father! No!

 **Cat Noir** _returns to reality._

 **Cat Noir:** You win this round, Paon! But next time, I'll be ready for your sick jokes! I'll be ready! (runs off)

 **Paon:** Are you ok?

 **Volpina:** I've been better, but I guess I'm fine.

 **Butterfly:** I don't get it. What happened to him?

 **Volpina:** I don't know, but I have a feeling that was only the beginning.

 _The Miraculous 3 walk further down the path. Eventually, they're confronted by_ **Ladybug.**

 **Paon:** Ladybug! We're glad you're here, Cat Noir went crazy!

 **Ladybug:** Oh please, he's pathetic. What he did to you is nothing compared to what I've got in store.

 **Butterfly:** Oh no, not you too!

 **Ladybug:** Aw, don't worry, princess, it'll only hurt a lot! (she wraps her yo-yo around **Butterfly's** entire body, then pulls the string tighter and tighter)

 **Butterfly:** Agh!

 **Volpina:** Hypno Song! (She plays music on her flute, and everyone in the room stops and stares at her mindlessly. Directing her focus on **Ladybug,** she makes the anti hero drop her yo-yo, freeing **Butterfly. Volpina** stops playing and takes the yo-yo.)

 **Ladybug:** Ugh! This is the second time a girl in a fox suit made an enemy out of me! We'll meet again, Volpina, I'm sure of it. (exits, the yo-yo disappears after she leaves)

 **Butterfly:** I just wish I knew why they would turn on us like this.

 **Paon:** I don't like this, especially since I only have a minute left until I change back.

 **Volpina:** Hopefully we'll get to the end of this hallway without having to fight anyone else.

 **Jade Turtle:** I wouldn't count on it.

 **Butterfly:** Who are you?

 **Jade Turtle:** It doesn't matter, you may have gotten past Ladybug and Cat Noir, but this is the final test.

 **Paon:** Uh, I'm about to change back!

 **Butterfly:** Don't worry, just leave it to us!

 **Volpina:** Use your powers on him!

 **Butterfly:** It's useless, a Miraculous holder can't be affected by tenshi.

 **Volpina:** Well, what do we do? We're running out of time and options!

 **Butterfly:** Let me think, there has to be something we can do.

 **Jade Turtle** _tosses his weapon, a large disk, at_ **Paon.** _He lifts his shield to block it, but he transforms back._

 **Volpina:** Nathaniel!? (leaps in front of him and deflects the spinning disk with her flute, the disk ricochets all over the room) It's up to you now, Butterfly!

 **Butterfly:** Got it.

 **Butterfly** _charges at_ **Jade Turtle,** _dodging the out-of-control disk._

 **Butterfly:** I don't know who you are, or what you intend to do, but I know one thing: we're not going down without a fight!

 **Jade Turtle:** Bring your worst.

 **Butterfly** _and_ **Jade Turtle** _start to fight._

 **Nathaniel:** Thanks, for what you did back there.

 **Volpina:** Hey, it's no big deal.

 **Nathaniel:** So, how did you know my name? I mean, no one ever notices me, I didn't think a superhero like you would. You're so brave, and smart, and powerful, I wish I could've seen it in you in the first place.

 **Volpina:** Well, you're about to find out. (transforms back into **Juleka** )

 **Nathaniel:** Juleka? Wow, I guess we have nothing left to hide, then.

 **Juleka:** No more holding back.

 _They hug, almost forgetting their dangerous situation._

 **Juleka:** We really need to do something, Butterfly could use our help.

 **Nathaniel:** It's fine, she's got this, look.

 **Butterfly** _and_ **Jade Turtle** _are pushing each other back with their weapons using an equal amount of force, until_ **Butterfly** _stomps on his foot and yanks his bracelet off. She holds the bracelet behind her back, taking short heavy breaths, her eyes wide._ **Jade Turtle** _transforms into_ **Master Fu.** _He smiles and claps._

 **All 3:** MASTER FU?

 **Master Fu:** Yes. Congratulations, you have completed the challenge! Very impressive work!

 **Nathaniel:** Wait, so none of this was real?

 **Marinette** _and_ **Adrien** _enter._

 **Marinette:** It was all just a test to see how you would handle a real situation. I'd say you passed!

 **Adrien:** Believe me, I couldn't agree more.

 **Nathaniel:** Oh, Adrien, I'm sorry I took the Peacock Miraculous from you, and used my power to project those traumatic images in your mind.

 **Adrien:** It's alright, it just goes to show that villains will have a tough time beating you.

 **Butterfly:** Only one thing left to do, I guess. Wings down. (transforms into **Rose** )

 **Rose:** Hi everyone.

 **Juleka:** Whoa, Rose? You're a hero too? That's so cool! This is amazing!

 **Master Fu:** You have a bright future, Miraculous 3. I can tell there are great things in store for you.

 **Jinxx:** Aw yeah! Party time!

 **Plagg:** Break out the cheese!

 **Wayzz:** Nooroo, Myyst, it's been ages. I've missed you.

 **Nooroo:** We've missed you too!

 **Myyst:** I'm so happy to be out of that pin, I was inactive for the longest time.

 **Tikki:** So, Marinette, what's next?

 **Marinette:** Who knows? But whatever happens, I know we'll be ready for it, because Paris has four new heroes! Speaking of which, I wonder where Ailuro is now?

 _High above the streets of Paris, the panda hero jumps from rooftop to rooftop, ecstatic and free. As the other_ _Miraculous holders are leaving_ **Master Fu's** _home, she watches them and smiles._

 **Ailuro:** I'll be a part of your team someday, and we'll all be together like that, I'm sure of it. All it takes is a new mission.

 **Sorry this took so long! I hope you all had a happy Halloween, I know I did! I'm trying to get on here more often.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Here we go, the final chapter. I'm trying to get back on track, but it's been difficult since World of Winx just came out on Netflix and I've been binge watching it. I'm almost finished, oh my gosh, it's so good! It puts the last three seasons of Winx Club to shame. I love everything about it, the girls have their personalities back, Tecna and Musa get more screentime, Roxy's in it, and the episodes themselves are overall more dramatic, mysterious, comedic, and just better than the original show's more recent seasons. I also love the talented kids, they're a cool addition. My favorites so far are Annabelle and Naoki. Also, I recently discovered that my former co-author posted a private roleplay and passed it off as his own fanfiction. I received no credit for it, nor was I consulted on the matter. Now, I admit I felt guilty, as I've been purposely avoiding him since he started trying to access my personal life. I gave him Gmail and Skype privileges, but I used a separate account and faked my last name. But that wasn't enough. He wanted my phone number and my Facebook, which I NEVER give out to anyone unless they're a close friend I know in real life. That was when I drew the line, I logged off the Skype account permanently so he can't pester me every time I turn my laptop on since Skype automatically turns on with the computer, which is really annoying. I haven't received any emails from him in several days, so I was under the impression he took the hint that he was giving me negative vibes and I felt like my security was at risk, so you'd think he'd just forget about me, right? Why would he post that? Also, he used the title "Big Hero Miraculous" for his new story, which was my original idea. The only other fanfiction under Big Hero 6 and Miraculous crossovers that wasn't written by me or him isn't about them teaming up, it's about Tadashi and Gogo having Miraculouses, so I can safely say that I'm the first person on this site with the story concept I used in mind. If he called it something else, even though I still know what he did and would sill be mad about it, at least it wouldn't seem like he's copying me. (*UPDATE* He just emailed me while I was writing this! Creepy, huh? He's wondering why I haven't been on Skype. Looks like I've gotta keep playing dead. It seems wrong, but what can I say? I don't know what he's looking for, a friend, someone to take the load off his writing, a pushover who will willingly let him take over their life, but he's not getting anything out of me. Once he tried to get me to chat with him while I was trying to have a sleepover! I even told him I had a guest over, and he still tried to get me to Skype him! God, it's not my problem if you don't have a life other than school and using me.) Ok, fangirl session and rant aside, here is the final chapter. I don't think I've ever been more irritated, but writing always helps me wind down.**

 _The next day at school,_ **Chloe** _is in the back of the room, silently waiting for_ **Wendy** _and_ **Sabrina** _to arrive._ **Lila** _curiously sits next to_ **Chloe.**

 **Lila:** Why are you sitting back here?

 **Chloe:** No reason.

 **Lila:** Ok...

 **Wendy** _walks in,_ **Chloe** _stands up and ominously approaches her, the room suddenly falls silent, tension in the air._

 **Wendy:** Uh, hi Chloe.

 **Chloe:** Hello, Wendy. Where's Sabrina? I thought you two were surgically attached or something.

 **Wendy:** She's in the bathroom. (starts to walk to her seat)

 **Chloe:** Hold it right there! Listen, don't tell Sabrina this, but I'm a mess without her, and if you don't stop being her friend right now, I will make both your lives miserable.

 **Wendy:** I don't get why we can't all be friends. I was never trying to take Sabrina away from you, if that's what you're thinking.

 **Chloe:** It doesn't matter, I need her back, I hate what my life has turned into without her. I have to do my own homework, I have no one to talk to, no one to make fun of Marinette with, it's just... for the longest time, Sabrina and Adrien have been my only friends. Since Adrien became Cat Noir and he started dating Marinette, he's changed. And now, Sabrina's changing too. My point is, I've never felt so alone in so long. Everyone hates me.

 **Wendy:** Maybe it's because you always push people away and hurt them.

 **Chloe:** I can't help myself. (sheds a tear) Ever since my parents split up, and my sister and I were separated, I haven't been the same. I hear Marinette and Adrien talk about her sometimes, they say she suffers from anxiety and depression. They're really worried about her, but they don't have a care in the world about what it's doing to me.

 **Wendy:** Do you think you share her problems?

 **Chloe:** Yes. We're identical twins. Polar opposites personality wise, but every other trait is the same. *Sigh.* I wish I could be more like her. She's a superhero, and even with her flaws, she still has a bunch of friends who care about her.

 **Wendy:** You just need to wait for the right person to come. No one ever spends their entire life truly alone, there's always someone waiting to be found.

 **Chloe:** And who's that?

 **Wendy:** Me. (smiles)

 **Chloe:** I don't get it, even after seeing me as the monster I truly am, you're still being nice to me?

 **Wendy:** I believe that no one in the entire world is all bad. Everyone has good in their hearts, you just need to find it.

 **Chloe:** Wow, thank you.

 **Sabrina:** (enters) Hey Wendy!

 **Chloe:** Sabrina! (runs to and hugs) I'm so sorry for everything I've ever said and done to you, please forgive me.

 **Sabrina** _looks at_ **Wendy,** _who gives her a nod._

 **Sabrina:** It's alright, Chloe. I'm sorry I got so mad at you, it wasn't your fault, I overreacted.

 **Chloe:** I should've told you what really happened that day. I wasn't in Hawaii on vacation, I went along with the families of the other heroes to help them. I even got both my parents to come with me, and they actually put aside their differences and worked together.

 **Sabrina:** Really? That's great!

 **Wendy** _smiles and heads back to her seat._

 **Marinette:** Hey, Wendy, that was really sweet what you did back there. You really bring out the best in others.

 **Wendy:** I just love to help out, make peoples' lives better.

 **Marinette:** You know, I think you're a great hero, in your own way.

 **Wendy:** Yep, I guess I am. (walks to her seat, sits down)

 **Yumii:** Are you gonna tell her?

 **Wendy:** Someday, but not yet.

 **Lila:** (walks over, waves) Hey, I uh, saw what you did over there. Very impressive.

 **Wendy:** It was nothing, really.

 **Lila:** I'm Lila. I was just wondering, since you helped Chloe, do you think you can help me out too?

 **Wendy:** Sure, no problem.

 **Lila:** Thanks. We can talk later, after class.

 **Ladybug, Cat Noir, Butterfly, Volpina,** _and_ **Paon** _are seen running through the streets of Paris._

 **Butterfly:** Never once have I thought that any one of us would be heroes, it just happened. And I'm glad it did. Marinette and Adrien became the most powerful and respected leaders of the free world, and found love in each other. Juleka and Nathaniel broke free from their shyness and also found each other. And me, I'm doing what I've always dreamed of doing, making the world a better place.

 **Ailuro** _is running near them, isolated._

 **Volpina:** (motioning for her to join them) Come on, Ailuro! We need you!

 **Ailuro** _joins them as they race into action. Blackout._

 **Epilogue**

 **Alya** _is typing away at her computer, updating her LadyBlog site. Suddenly, her phone vibrates. She answers it._

 **Alya:** Hello?

 **Voice:** Alya Cesaire, your assistance is needed with a secret mission. If you choose to accept it, meet Ladybug by the school tonight at midnight. Believe me, you won't be disappointed. (hangs up)

 **Alya:** Huh? (stares at her phone, places it on the table, and grabs her coat) I'm coming, Marinette.

 **Ok, this story's finished. I may have gotten a little ranty back there, but I was just so mad when I saw that. This guy doesn't seem to understand the word "no."**


End file.
